Sam Carmichael
by Xcrazy0chicX
Summary: What happened with Sam between the time he left the island to get married and when he left for Sophie's wedding? Here's what I think. Sorry not from the play, it's the movie version of Mama Mia!
1. Sam's Wedding

**Sorry my chapters are so short, but sometimes they just get like that. And I'm sorry if I don't finish this story, I have a tendancy of not finishing my stories. So please review and thanks for your support!**

Sam Carmichael sighed as he lied in his bed. He was sailing away from the island he loved, and the woman he loved. He could still hear the harsh words from his beloved. It wasn't his fault, he loved Donna but his parents had already set up this whole marriage and wedding to Amanda he just couldn't say no. He was sure he could learn to love Amanda, he just couldn't stand the pain he was causing Donna. But little did he know, he was causing pain to himself as well.

After a few sleepless nights the day finally arrived for his wedding. The week had been so frustrating and just absolutely horrid he could not take it any longer. With chaos going on between his parents and himself and knowing he could never love Amanda, but he could not seem to get Donna off his mind.

Sam heard a knock at his door. He hesitated to open it, but then his mother just barged in.

"Samuel, you have a big day. Now I know you aren't too thrilled with getting married," she said as she walked through his room, "but I know you will get used to it eventually. Now remember you have to be at the church at 10 because the wedding-" She stopped in her tracks when she finally looked at him. She came toward him slowly and said angrily, "Samuel, why are you not in your tuxedo? You **are** going to be married in less than two hours."

"Mother, I do not want to marry Amanda. I can't... I can't love her." He paused, "I love Donna."

"Samuel, you get your ass over here. You **will **be getting married."

Sam walked to the door, "Don't call me Samuel."

"Does this mean you are calling off the wedding?"

"Yes mother." And with that Sam Carmichael stormed out of the room with his bags.


	2. Arriving in the Little Island

Sam brushed his hair with his bare hands nervously as his plane arrived to Greece. He had jumped on the first plane to Greece, which unfortunately was two days after his cancelled wedding day. He only hoped Donna would have him back after those cruel words that were said the day before he had left her. He began to rehearse what he would say to her.

'Donna, I always loved you. I came back here to tell you that I cancelled my wedding with Amanda to be with you... NO! That's corny. Donna, there will be no wedding. I cancelled it. You see, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else... No, isn't that from some movie?!' He paused his thoughts as he touched his heart, 'Donna, I know I hurt you, but I hurt myself in the process. I couldn't marry Amanda because all I could see was your face. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. And I can only hope you will forgive me.' He frowned and angrily pounded his hand into his lap. 'Why can't I find the perfect words to eplain to her?!'

His plane landed and he was the first to get off the plane. He rushed over to get on the next ferry, but sadly the next one was the following morning. He sighed deeply and screamed, "Damn it!" He looked around at the people watching him. He stared at the sign one more time hoping it would magically make the ferry appear within the next hour, but was unsuccessful with hoping and wishing.

He glumly walked to the first hotel he saw and asked for a room. He put his bags down and threw himself onto the bed. He was completely exhausted, hoping he wasn't already too late. It had already been almost a month since he had left the island. But he was so sure Donna felt the same way and would hestantly forgive him. It took him hours to finally fall into a fitful sleep.

The next morning he arrived early for his ticket to get ahold of his true love. He was so anxious to see her, he fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the ferry to arrive at the island. There were people all around him but he paid no attention to them he had to much going on in his thoughts. As the ferry pulled into the docks he took a deep breath as he stepped on the island.


End file.
